Rasguños
by Hessefan
Summary: Usopp sintió escalofríos al quedar en esa posición, tan a merced de lo que parecía ser una fiera salvaje, pero de nuevo se encontraba imposibilitado de negarse a nada de lo que el espadachín quisiera hacerle.


**Rasguños**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, no soy Eiichiro Oda haciendo un fanfiction en español de algo que me pertenece. One Piece no es de mi autoría.

**Advertencias**: PWP, no hay trama.

**Extensión**: 3400 palabras aproximadamente.

**Prompt**: 21. Rasguños.

**Notas**: Pareja propuesta por **Gisell** en mi página de Facebook. Ando a las corridas tratando de rellenar los 31 prompts (el tiempo me corre), así que si ven algún error sepan que todo es mi culpa (¿?), porque ¿quién me manda a mí a meterme en estos bretes? Me gusta sufrir por amor al arte.

* * *

Si Usopp se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso, hallaba la respuesta en una sola palabra: _Sanji_. El cocinero había sido el disparador de toda esa locura, el compartir junto a Zoro un interés en común. Un interés hacia alguien que ni remotamente reparaba en ellos.

El tirador lo había acorralado metafóricamente contra la pared; si de algo se jactaba era de ser realista. Salvo que al espadachín le crecieran pechos, Sanji jamás iba a percibirlo de la manera en la que Zoro pretendía.

Al principio el espadachín se sintió molesto con esa verdad, pero si de algo se jactaba él era de la sinceridad. Debía darle la razón a Usopp, al final acababan siendo un par de idiotas. ¿Y qué mejor manera de compartir su desasosiego aferrándose a lo único que les quedaba?

Al principio el sentimiento fue compartido, había mucha bronca en ellos y solo el sexo parecía ser el escape o la canalización correcta a esas emociones negativas. Al principio, Usopp no quiso saber nada. Al principio, fue difícil lidiar con el espadachín.

Amanecía con rasguños, moretones y magulladuras que no sabía cómo justificar. Entendía la razón tras esas marcas, pero pensaba que Zoro podía buscarse otras maneras de liberar su frustración. Sin embargo, tampoco lo detenía, era como si algo dentro de él encontrara cierta satisfacción al someterse.

La primera vez había ocurrido luego de las confesiones, en el observatorio. El espadachín lo tomó sin pedirle permiso. De todas formas, el tirador no encontraba la manera de rechazarlo, quizás por el cariño que le tenía, tal vez por lisa y llana empatía.

Zoro había sido rudo, pero Usopp no podía esperar menos de él. Imaginó que así sería y se dejó hacer. Dolor. Mucho dolor, pero era uno diferente al emocional que sentían ambos, era otra clase de sufrimiento, que sublimaba un poco el que padecían.

Con el cuerpo desnudo, el tirador se dejó estimular de manera ruda. Algo en el trato del espadachín lograban intensificar sus anhelos. Cuando Zoro le apresó una de las tetillas entre los dientes ahogó un quejido de dolor; pero no iba a mostrarse débil, no.

El espadachín lo recorrió entero, sin tapujos, excitándolo. Era como si supiera dónde y cómo debía tocar, y era extraño, porque las primeras veces nunca suelen ser así. Usopp no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Quería conocer sus propios límites.

Dicho límite fueron sus genitales. Zoro succionó con fuerza, incluso llegó a morderle un testículo y ahí, en ese punto, el tirador puso un alto al trato brusco, pidió más delicadeza y el espadachín pareció comprender que debía serenarse un poco. Tenía una erección bestial, pero esa no era excusa para lastimar a un nakama. Cuando acercó su cuerpo desnudo al de él el glande rozó la piel morena de Usopp enervándolo aún más. Luego se recostó sobre él para morderle el pecho.

Se frotaron entre sí, tratando de borrar en sus mentes la persona que gobernaba sus emociones, la razón de que ellos estuvieran en esa extraña coyuntura. El espadachín le lamió el cuello, hasta llegar a su boca, sorteando la enorme nariz.

El beso fue firme y algo doloroso, provocándole a Usopp cierto rechazo. Parecía que no necesitaba hablar para hacerse entender, Zoro enseguida disminuía la rudeza, para tratar de complacerlo de alguna manera. Lo masturbó con cuidado hasta ponerlo tan tieso como estaba él, y el tirador acabó por aferrarse a sus hombros, gimiendo.

El espadachín ya no lo notaba tan tenso como al principio y eso era fiel indicativo de que iba por buen camino. A Usopp parecía gustarle que fuera rudo, pero también que fuera tierno o considerado con ciertas partes sensibles de su anatomía.

Zoro lamió y mordisqueó todo a su alcance, era como si quisiera devorárselo entero, desesperado e ido de calentura. Cuando alcanzó la oreja del tirador le susurró un sencillo "da la vuelta", que estremeció a Usopp. Obedeció, nervioso y quizás asustado, pero también ansioso por las nuevas experiencias que estaba viviendo.

El espadachín atacó su cuello y fue ahí que el tirador descubrió que esa zona de su cuerpo respondía satisfactoriamente a los estímulos. De vuelta soltó un gemido, lo suficientemente audible como para que Zoro se entretuviera mordisqueándole un largo rato el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Acostado sobre él, con el pene atrapado entre las nalgas de su amigo.

Usopp sintió escalofríos al quedar en esa posición, tan a merced de lo que parecía ser una fiera salvaje, pero de nuevo se encontraba imposibilitado de negarse a nada de lo que el espadachín quisiera hacerle. Completamente entregado, desbordado de placer.

La lengua de Zoro hizo un recorrido osado, atravesó toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la zona en donde la espalda deja de llamarse así. Con ambas manos separó las nalgas y recorrió esa zona sin ascos ni restricciones. Usopp vibró de placer, incapaz de creer que era posible sentir tanto placer.

Con un dedo, el espadachín volvió a recorrer esa zona que había humedecido, hasta llegar al ano. Dibujó círculos a la vez que escupía frente a la falta de lubricación natural. Hizo una leve presión descubriendo que a su pesar sería necesario estar en esa labor un tiempo más. No estaba en sus planes el lastimar a su amigo de manera irreparable.

Zoro lamió cuanto pudo, hasta hartarse, mientras el tirador disfrutaba de ese trato bruto y, contradictoriamente, amable. Hasta para lubricarlo era tosco, pero eso lograba encenderlo de una manera absurda. Era mil veces mejor que el placer en solitario que algunas se hubiera prodigado a sí mismo. Parecía como si el espadachín quisiera descubrir cada zona de su cuerpo, era ávido y no dudaba a la hora de actuar. De hecho, le había obligado a incorporarse un poco con un gesto claro al apretarle los muslos.

Zoro lamía, tocaba, mordía… y Usopp sentía morir de goce con ese trato, ya no sentía miedo o resquemor, sino intriga por cómo continuaría esa tortura placentera. Estaba encendido y parecía que nada podía apagar ese fuego que crecía en él. Ni en sus más osadas fantasías el tirador imaginó tener un lazo de ese estilo con el espadachín. Ni con nadie, para ser sincero.

Ninguno de los dos abría la boca, más que para gemir o rugir de delicia. Era como si hablar pudiera romper de alguna manera ese hechizo en el que estaban envueltos, pero había tanto que querían decirse y fue Zoro el primero en hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —consultó y Usopp asintió, sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería, pero sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que quería todo del espadachín, que estaba dispuesto a soportar con estoicismo lo que ocurriera a continuación.

—Me agrada… —aclaró, al ver que las caricias rudas habían cesado, era como si Zoro hubiera vuelto de un trance y reparara por primera vez en lo que estaba haciendo. El tirador giró, para quedar frente a él y su propia erección pareció ser la respuesta que el espadachín necesitaba.

—Será nuestro secreto —dijo Zoro a modo de sellar un pacto, pero Usopp se preguntaba cómo haría luego para tapar lo evidente si su amigo se empecinaba en marcar su cuerpo de esa manera que comenzaba a gustarle.

De todas formas, le agradaba la idea de tener esa clase de secreto o lazo con alguien como el espadachín. El morbo de saber que hacían entre ellos lo que no podían hacer con Sanji. Como si se tratara de un autocastigo, quizás. Era raro y alocado estar en esa situación por alguien que ni siquiera imaginaba que ellos habían desarrollado un interés por él.

Sin embargo, entre ambos, no había culpa, esta desaparecía cuando se quitaban las ropas para dar rienda suelta a toda esa locura. Tenían sexo con libertad, sin reprimirse, sin que les importase un comino si lo que hacían estaba bien o estaba mal. Disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro sin tapujos, y a lo último, ya sin excusas de por medio.

—¿Seguimos? —consultó Usopp; ver esa pasividad en Zoro le hacía temer, no quería que el espadachín se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo, pero este solo trataba de desentrañar en la expresión de su amigo si estaba cómodo con lo que hacían.

—Ponte en cuatro —demandó, y el tirador accedió sumiso, aunque con cierto decoro porque la posición le resultaba embarazosa.

—Pero quiero verte —confesó ya en la posición.

Era verdad, quería deleitarse con el cuerpo desnudo del espadachín, con sus hombros y brazos trabajados, con sus pectorales, con su pene enhiesto. Zoro sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo al verlo a su amigo así, pero acató el pedido y lo tomó de la cintura para obligarlo delicadamente a girar. Ya de frente, arrodillados los dos en la manta, le volvió a lamer el cuello… por los gemidos que soltaba Usopp reparaba en que esa era una zona especial y de vuelta quería ponerlo duro, tanto como lo estaba él.

Había comenzado a llover a cántaros y eso era positivo porque taparían los posibles gritos. Zoro no pensaba violar a su amigo, pero descubría que este era bastante escandaloso, o al menos más que él.

El espadachín volvió a tomar la delantera, bajando una mano hasta la ingle de Usopp hasta alcanzar el pene y masturbarlo. Era grande y gordo, pero parecía crecer aún más en su mano, latiendo como un corazón.

Las manos fuertes, ajadas de tanto luchar, lo masturbaban sin clemencia, así que el tirador bajó una para posarla sobre la de él y guiarlo. Necesitaba que fuera un poco más delicado en esa zona tan sensible. Con la otra, se aferró al hombro de Zoro mientras este le clavaba la mirada intensa, intimidándolo.

El espadachín le besó en el cuello antes de tomarle la mano libre que estaba sobre su hombro para guiársela a su erección. Así, comenzaron con una mutua masturbación. Uno rudo, el otro firme, pero afable. La piel de Usopp se erizaba con cada nuevo contacto. Zoro seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero su amigo rehuía el contacto visual, como si algo le avergonzara. Tenía labios gruesos que Zoro quería morder, y eso hizo. Se fundieron en un abrazo, hasta que el espadachín se separó para inclinarse un poco.

Una nueva sensación para Usopp, su pene apresado por la boca del espadachín, brusco como siempre, jugó con el frenillo y lengüeteó el glande hasta que percibió que el tirador estaba al borde del orgasmo.

—Acuéstate boca abajo —indicó Zoro.

—Pero quiero verte —volvió a reclamar, pero obedeciendo mansamente.

—Te dolerá menos.

El cuerpo del tirador hizo contacto con la madera y parte de la manta; había quedado de costado y eso le permitía tener un control de la situación, Zoro lo tomó de la cadera y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, colocándolo en la posición idónea para empezar a penetrarlo.

El espadachín apoyó el glande, con caricias certeras en los muslos de Usopp y masturbándolo fue haciendo la tarea menos dolorosa. Comenzaron a moverse, uno hacia atrás, el otro hacia adelante, aumentando el goce y la profundidad de la penetración. Primero lentamente, con cuidado, ya luego sin tanto miedo al dolor.

Zoro aumentó la velocidad de la penetración una vez que el cuerpo ofreció una lógica resistencia, pero era Usopp quien marcaba la cadencia, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo que le quedaba a disposición para indicarle con el gesto que tuviera un poco más de clemencia en cada embate.

—Me sale —avisó Usopp, incrédulo de que el dolor que sentía fuera un aliciente. Aquello era una locura, pero una que lo excedía de placer.

—Da la vuelta, entonces. —Recordaba la petición de su amigo, sabía que quería verlo de cuerpo entero y decidió darle con el gusto. El haberlo puesto en esa posición era solo para poder realizar la labor más difícil que era desvirgarlo.

La retirada del pene de su anatomía le dolió más que la penetración en sí, pero ahogó el quejido de dolor para acostarse boca arriba. Zoro lo tomó de un tobillo y lo colocó sobre su hombro, de esa manera podía ver bien dónde tenía que colocar el pene. Notó que el de Usopp estaba a punto de eyacular, apenas unas gotas de líquido preseminal que asomaban eran el referente. Apoyó las manos sobre la madera e ingresó sin clemencia.

Zoro era intenso para penetrarlo, pero eso lejos de asustarlo, le generaba una excitación inusual. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo ese miembro duro, deleitándolo, llevándolo al borde del barranco. Ahora lo tenía de frente y podía ver su escultural cuerpo surcado de cicatrices. En esa posición podía acariciarlo a su gusto y lo hizo. Trazó un sendero con la mano abierta, abarcando la enorme marca que Mihawk le había hecho y la pregunta nació, como si estuviera conectada de alguna forma.

—¿Ya hiciste esto antes? —Pero Zoro no le respondió; en efecto, su único amante había sido el hombre que le había instruido en varios terrenos y no solo en el combate.

El espadachín siguió con los vaivenes, enterrándose en el tirador, tomándolo con violencia, buscando su propia eyaculación con prisa y ardor. Pudo percibir como Usopp tiritaba y luego ocurrió, había alcanzado el orgasmo al fin, derramándose sobre su vientre. En ese punto Zoro hizo más intensa la penetración hasta que logró el clímax, luego, soltó el tobillo del tirador y se dejó caer pesado sobre su cuerpo, como un muerto, pero lleno de vida, de renovadas energías.

Cuando retiró el pene del interior de Usopp no le sorprendió encontrar sangre; sabía que sin lubricación aquello sería una tortura para él, sin embargo, era evidente que ambos habían disfrutado del dolor. Sí, de poder sentir uno diferente al emocional.

**(…)**

No le sorprendió, en absoluto, que al otro día el primero en reparar en sus marcas fuera Sanji; siempre había sido un tipo atento y más con él, a quien consideraba un hermano menor. Aunque Usopp había adoptado la costumbre de usar camisetas que cubrieran las marcas, otras eran imposibles de ocultar.

—¿Y ese rasguño? —El cocinero le marcó con la yema del dedo el recorrido de la marca en su cuello. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que tocarlo así? ¿Esperanzarlo sin ninguna intención?

—Estuve acomodando la factoría, está llena de porquerías. —Debería empezar a inventar excusas mejores pues estas se le iban acabando.

Cuando llegaba la noche, sabía que el punto de encuentro con Zoro era en el observatorio, pero en las nuevas ocasiones que se le presentaron, cuando no llovía a cántaros, el espadachín tendía a silenciarlo de alguna forma, sea metiéndole un trapo en la boca o tapándolo con la mano.

—Es que eres muy escandaloso, se van a dar cuenta.

Y Usopp un día llegó a preguntarse qué tendría de malo, acaso ¿sus compañeros se molestarían? ¿Sanji y su retrograda forma de ser los rechazaría más de lo que ya lo hacía por el mero hecho de ser dos hombres cogiendo?

Aunque eso, sí, el tirador admitía que encontraba cierta fascinación en eso de ser maniatado. De esa forma descubrieron un nuevo juego, que los excitaba a niveles ridículos. Soga era algo que sobraba en un barco pirata.

Lo malo de ello era que las marcas que dejaba; las de las muñecas de Usopp terminaban por ser visibles y ya la excusa de la factoría no tenía cabida. Para que Chopper reparara en ello era demasiado evidente.

Pero a Usopp le encantaba, aunque le sorprendía descubrir esa faceta en él. Zoro le ataba las manos, a veces los tobillos. Incluso se animaban a cambiar roles y el atado terminaba siendo el espadachín: ese era el juego favorito del tirador, porque podía dominar a una fiera indomable como lo era Zoro y a la vez disfrutar de una penetración. En esas ocasiones era como una venganza, tensaba bien los nudos de las manos y luego procedía a sentarse sobre su erección, marcando el ritmo, uno que desesperaba al espadachín arrastrándolo al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando Usopp reparaba en que Zoro estaba pronto a eyacular se detenía, con el consecuente "te odio, Usopp", del espadachín que le arrancaba sentidas y malvadas carcajadas. Al final terminaban los dos, muertos de risa, pero disfrutando de todo eso.

Le encantaba tenerlo a Zoro en ese estado tan pasivo, ansioso por penetrarlo como una bestia, pero imposibilitado de hacerlo por las oportunas ataduras. En esos momentos el tirador lo masturbaba, le chupaba el pene, jugaba con todo su cuerpo, sin que el otro pudiera responder más que con rugidos de hondo placer.

En venganza por ese trato, cuando le tocaba el turno a Zoro de jugar así, tendía a buscar el obi para azotarlo con él. Ya de por sí era rudo sin objeto alguno, se volvía temerario con algo tan simple como un trozo de tela. Cuando se cansaba, se lo metía en la boca y lo penetraba salvajemente.

A veces, por las mañanas, despertaban con erecciones que tendían a atenderse mutuamente; era como si por dormir uno al lado del otro fuera suficiente para enervarlos. En ocasiones, no necesitaban de penetración para alcanzar la cima, bastaba con caricias tiernas y besos certeros, quizás una felación o una fogosa masturbación.

Por supuesto que con tantos juegos rudos llegó un día en el que hasta el espadachín terminó con marcas visibles que llamaban la atención de sus nakama; con el tiempo terminó por ser un secreto a voces, que tampoco los demás eran estúpidos.

**(…)**

De nuevo, no le resultó nada raro a Usopp que el vocero oficial del grupo fuera Sanji en esa ocasión. Lo había separado delicadamente del resto para tratar de platicar con él de un asunto que, en palabras del cocinero, comenzaba a inquietarle.

—Tienes marcas en todo el cuerpo. —No era una conversación fácil de sostener para Sanji. Miraba hacia el mar, fumando un cigarro, mientras el tirador trataba de idear una mentira coherente—. Él también…

—No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero… —No pudo seguir, su mente estaba en blanco; nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que tendría esa clase de conversación con el cocinero, mucho menos que este fuera consciente de lo que ocurría.

—Solo quiero saber si te lastima. —Sabía que no, que Zoro podía ser un tocapelotas de antología, pero que a su manera velaba por todos ellos, no lo creía capaz de lastimar a Usopp adrede; pero como a todos, se le hacía rara la situación—. ¿Te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres?

—No, no, no —se espantó con la mera suposición—, no es lo que piensas. Solo entrenamos.

—¿Entrenan? —Lo miró de lleno y parpadeó. Esa era una respuesta que lo satisfacía más que las conclusiones perversas a las que había llegado.

—Zoro es un poco rudo, pero…

—Entonces entrena conmigo —propuso—, el marimo no sabe medir su fuerza. Es un idiota con músculos en vez de cerebro.

Usopp palideció ante la idea de "entrenar" con Sanji de la manera en la que hacía con Zoro. Si supiera la verdad, no estaría ahí proponiéndoselo. El cocinero notó que su amigo se había puesto algo rojo, quizás de vergüenza. Y no era estúpido. No en balde llevaba el mote de cocinero pervertido; podían engañar a los demás, que estaban en su mundo, pero a él no se le escapaban esa clase de detalles.

—Tú no tienes pesas. —Fue la mejor mentira que a Usopp se le pudo ocurrir sobre la marcha—. No sería igual. Tú no tienes lo que Zoro sí. Tú no eres Zoro.

Sanji suspiró, largando en esa bocanada un poco de humo; las palabras del tirador parecían confirmar sus más terribles sospechas. Negó con la cabeza y mostró un gesto algo contrito. Solo quería dejarle una cosa en claro a su amigo y así lo hizo.

—Si te lastima de alguna forma, lo mato. Lo mato bien muerto.

Usopp sonrió, era esa clase de cuidado lo que le habían orillado a tener sentimientos confusos por el cocinero; pero recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de algo de vital importancia: eso era en el pasado.

Haberle dicho todo eso a Sanji le sirvió para darse cuenta de que el lugar que ocupaba el espadachín en su vida era uno que ya no pretendía que el cocinero ocupara. Era como estar liberándose de una gran carga.

En el fondo sabía que a Zoro le pasaba algo similar; ya no peleaba tanto con Sanji, ya no estaba tan pendiente de lo que hacía o decía el cocinero y hasta incluso en ocasiones ignoraba sus insultos, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que Sanji tuviera por decirle.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, entre caricias rudas y rasguños, habían encontrado en el otro lo que por tanto tiempo habían buscado de alguien que no reparaba en ellos de la manera en la pretendían. Ya no sentían esa impotencia por no ser correspondidos. Y todo gracias al cocinero.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**19 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
